


Bite Me

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: due South
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has never understood why Fraser puts everything in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

The bad guys were around here somewhere, Ray thought. They'd left a trail a mile wide. He eyed the door to the warehouse and waited for Benny to catch up to him. "Come on," he called.

Benny paused, then knelt and picked up a lumpy greenish-brown thing. He sniffed it delicately, and Ray said, "Benny, don't eat it."

"Mm," said Benny, and broke off a piece and put it in his mouth, then made a face. He went over to Ray and held out the greenish-brown thing. "Taste that, Ray."

"No, Benny. No, no, no."

"Just taste it."

He took the greenish-brown thing and licked it quickly, before he could think about it too much. "Ew! That was the most disgusting thing ever!" He licked the sleeve of his coat to get the taste off of his tongue. "What is that?" His tongue was fuzzy and still sort of bitter.

"I have no idea," said Benny. "What did it taste like?"

Ray stared at him. "One of these days, I'm going to shoot you in the back and mean it, Fraser," he said.

Benny looked startled. "Well, that's not very nice, Ray."

"Neither was making me taste that!"

"I hardly think that making you taste something is on a par with threatening to do me serious bodily harm," Benny said.

"Bite me, Benny." Ray stuck his head inside the door of the warehouse to check for bad guys. He felt something warm and wet and painful on his hand. "Ow!" He looked down, and there was a half-circle of tooth marks on his hand. He glared at Benny, who was looking innocent. "That had better not get infected. Who the hell knows where your mouth has been?"

Benny smiled a slow wicked smile, the one that made Ray's insides turn to Jell-O. "Aw, hell," he said. The bad guys would be there later.

* * *

  
The End. 


End file.
